


Bright Eyes

by SerenityChan



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Angst, Deadlights (IT), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reddie, Tears
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityChan/pseuds/SerenityChan
Summary: AU zum ersten Film, in dem zwar Bev diejenige ist, die von Es entführt wird, aber nicht die, die in den Deadlights gefangen ist.Reddie
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt viele AU's, in denen Richie statt Bev entführt wird, hier ist es trotzdem sie, die entführt wird, aber die Deadlights erwischen dafür nicht sie.
> 
> Basiert auch ein bisschen auf meinen Zweifel daran, dass in der Situation tatsächlich jemandes erster Gedanke ist, den anderen zu küssen. ;) 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt, Reviews sind natürlich wie immer gern gesehen.

Sie waren hier, um Beverly zu retten, schon allein deshalb konnte Eddie schlecht bereuen, hier zu sein, das hieß aber nicht, dass er die ganze Sache nicht für einen Fehler hielt. Und tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass einer von ihnen mit seinem Leben damit bezahlen würde. Und wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er, dass es ihn treffen würde. Aber er nahm an, dass diese Option vielleicht sogar erträglicher war, als wenn es Bill treffen würde. Oder Richie. 

Der Gedanke war ihm nicht neu. Sie standen einander nah, und Eddie wusste, dass er bereit war, für seine Freunde zu sterben, er wusste aber auch, dass das, was er für Bill und Richie empfand, tiefer ging. 

Bei Bill war es bereits so, seit er ihn kannte. Er konnte nicht einmal erklären, was es war, das er für den anderen Jungen empfand, er wusste nur, dass es eine der tiefsten Emfindungen war, die er bisher gespürt hatte. 

Und was Richie anging ... 

Eddie hatte mit 11 verstanden, dass er nie eine Freundin haben würde. 

Er wusste, dass die Kirche ihm dafür mir der Hölle drohte. Und er wusste, dass seine Mutter ihn dafür in eine Klinik für Geisteskrankheiten stecken würde.  
Und würde es Es nicht geben ... Nun, vielleicht hätte er dies sogar zugelassen. Aber Es hatte ihn stärker gemacht, das wusste er. Und er wusste, dass es keine Krankheit war. Wie nichts von dem, was seine Mutter ihm eingeredet hatte, eine Krankheit war. 

Dass er Richie liebte ... Das hatte er sogar noch früher verstanden. Er mochte jung sein, zu jung, um wahrhaft zu verstehen was Liebe war, würden die meisten sagen, aber Eddie wusste, dass das, was er für Richie empfand sogar noch weiter ging, als das, was er für Bill empfand. 

Eddie hatte sich früh damit abgefunden, dass ihn das Alles nicht weiterbringen würde. Weder die Tatsache, dass er schwul war, noch – und erstrecht – nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich ausgerechnet in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. 

Er war nicht glücklich damit, aber er konnte damit leben. Nicht leben konnte er mit dem, was er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber ... er nahm an, dass das jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr spielte. 

Sie hatten Bev lebend gefunden. Ein bisschen erschüttert und schmutzig, aber ansonsten soweit gesund. Was sie zusätzlich gefunden hatten, war Es. 

Eddie hatte bereits im Neibold-Haus gedacht – mit rasendem Herzen und Schmerzen in seinem rechten Arm – , dass er sterben würde. Weswegen er mit Sicherheit auch derjenige war, auf den Es es hier als Erstes absehen würde. 

Die Situation war ähnlich; Eddie, mit rasendem Herzen auf dem Rücken liegend, der gebrochene Arm schmerzhaft bis in seine Schulter pochend, Es` Hand unnachgiebig um seinen Kiefer gepresst, während Geifer an seinen grinsenden Lippen hing. 

Und die Situation war so ähnlich, dass Eddie sich versuchte, Richies Hände an seinem Gesicht vorzustellen, seine Stimme, die ihn anschrie, ihn anstatt Es anzusehen, wollend, dass Richies Gesicht und Stimme das letzte waren, das er wahrnahm. 

Sich seine Stimme vorzustellen war nicht schwer, da sie es jetzt auch wieder war, die panisch seinen Namen schrie. 

Und Es hielt inne. 

Eddies Augen weiteten sich, als Es langsam den Kopf hob, in der Luft zu schnüffeln schien und sich dann langsam umdrehte, und Eddie sofort erkannte, auf wen sich die gelben, gierigen Augen richteten. _Nein ..._

„Du riechst sogar noch besser.”, sagte Es, an Richie gewandt, und seine Augen glühten regelrecht, als Es von Eddie abließ. 

„Richie, lauf!”

Es überraschte Eddie selbst, wie fest seine Stimme klang, aber es brachte nichts. Es` Bewegungen waren schnell, und Es war bei Richie, noch bevor Eddies Echo überhaupt verklungen war. Seine Hand an Richies Hals warf Es sich praktisch gegen ihn, mit so einer Wucht, dass es ihn gegen die Wand hinter ihn schmetterte und und Eddie deutlich sah, wie Richies Hinterkopf heftig dagegen stieß. 

Eddie versuchte hektisch sich auf die Füße zu kämpfen, aber sein Körper bebte weiterhin und seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht richtig. Er konnte nicht richtig atmen, aber das musste er jetzt ignorieren. 

Es sah, wie Bill, mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet, auf Es zulief, gefolgt von den anderen. 

Es schien das nicht zu kümmern, seine ganze Konzentration lag auf Richie, dessen Hände sich in seinen Arm gekrallt hatten, die braunen Augen panisch geweitet, und Eddie konnte sehen, wie Es` Hand sich fester um seinen Hals presste. „So ein herrlicher Duft, Richie. Wenn auch erst, als ich meine Zähne in deinen kleinen Freund schlagen wollte. So viel Zuneigung für den guten Eds, Richie?” 

Eddies Herz pochte heftig, aber auch das versuchte er zu ignorieren, schaffte es endlich, auf die Beine zu kommen und stoplerte auf Richie zu. 

Es war noch immer völlig auf ihn konzentriert, während Richies Augen für einen Moment zu Eddie huschten. Und er lächelte. 

„Richie!” 

Es schien größer zu werden, zu leuchten, ehe alles in gleißendes Licht gehüllt wurde und Eddie einen Augenblick lang die Augen schließen musste, sodass er das ersticke Keuchen und dann der dumpfe Aufprall von etwas, das auf den Boden aufschlug, nur hören konnte. 

Dann wurde alles still. 

* * *

Eddie wusste nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten. 

Er wusste nur, dass das gleißende Licht irgendwann verschwunden war und sie einfach angegriffen hatten. Bill mit dem Baseballschläger, Mike mit dem Bolzenschussgerät und er und die anderen ... mit allem, was sie hatten finden können.  
Und sie hatten gewonnen. 

Soweit man das, was sie erreicht hatten, einen „Sieg” nennen konnte. 

Bill saß am Boden, den gelben Regenmantel seines kleinen Bruders fest an sich geklammert.  
Georgie war tot, aber Eddie konnte nicht sagen, dass er überrascht war, so sehr es auch schmerzte und Bill ihm auch leid tat. Bev und Ben saßen neben ihm, die Arme um ihn geschlungen. Eddie würde ihm auch gern beistehen, aber ... 

Langsam sah er zu Mike, der zitternd etwas abseits stand und so offensichtlich versuchte, sowohl nicht zu Bill, als auch nicht zu der Stelle zu sehen, an der sie Es angegriffen hatten. Eddie konnte ihn verstehen. Stan zitterte sogar noch mehr, die Augen starr auf den Punkt fixiet, den Mike so sehr versuchte, zu meiden, außer dem Zittern unbewegt, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. 

Eddie wollte es nicht sehen. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Obwohl er ahnte, dass er es schon wusste. Sie hatten nur zu Sechst gekämpft, und Eddie war klar, dass das nur einen Grund dafür haben konnte. 

Langsam drehte er sich um, sah zu der schmalen Gestalt, die noch genau so am Boden lag, wie sie es schon getan hatte, als sie Es von ihr weggezerrt hatten. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis er seinen Körper zwingen konnte, sich in Bewegung zu setzten und auf Richie zuzugehen. Seine Beine zitterten und das Atmen fiel ihm noch schwerer als zuvor. 

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben Richie auf die Knie fallen. 

Richie lag niemals so still. Auf dem Rücken, einen Arm leicht in Eddies Richtung ausgestreckt, sodass Eddie seine Hand danach ausstreckte und sie um Richies Finger schloss. Sie waren warm. 

Unendlich langsam streckte er seine freie Hand nach Richies Gesicht aus, das ihm abgewandt war, berührte ihn an der Wange und drehte sein Gesicht zitternd in seine Richtung. 

Richies Augen waren geöffnet. Jegliches Braun war daraus verschwunden, stattdessen waren sie vollkommen weiß und starrten blind an Eddie vorbei. 

Er hörte Stan hinter sich entsetzt nach Luft schnappen und konnte spüren, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach. 

Nein ... 

„Nein ... Richie ...” 

Er rutschte dichter an ihn heran, ließ seine Hand los, umfasste sein Gesicht, bemerkte nicht einmal, dass seine Daumen sanft über die Wangen des anderen fuhren – warm – und dabei heftig zitterten. 

„Richie ... Richie, bitte, sieh mich an.” 

Er bekam keinerlei Reaktion und spürte, wie seine Brust und seine Kehle brannte. „Richie! Sieh mich an! Sieh mich an, Arschloch!” 

Weiter keine Reaktion und er gab auf. Seine Hände ließen Richies Gesicht los und seine Finger krallten sich dafür in das Shirt des anderen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Körper würde aufgeben, konnte kaum etwas dagegen tun, als er neben Richie zusammensank, seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust, ehe er schließlich heftig und haltlos begann zu weinen. 

Er konnte fast fühlen, wie die anderen langsam näher kamen und sein Griff im Stoff von Richies Shirt wurde stärker, er grub sein Gesicht teifer in die Brust des anderen, nahm den Geruch von Fruchtkaugummi unter all dem Gestank, der hier unten herrschte wahr und ... 

Und hielt inne. 

Langsam hob er den Kopf, starrte den Körper vor sich an, löste seine verkrampften Finger, bis seine Hand flach auf Richies Brust lag. 

„Eddie.” 

Stans Stimme drang wie durch Watte zu ihm durch, und seine eigene Stimme klang ähnlich, selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. „Er lebt.” 

„W-was?” 

Eddie drehte sich nicht einmal um, ließ seine Hand liegen, wo sie war, spürte Richies Herzschlag unter seinen Fingern, ebenso wie das leichte Heben und Senken seiner Brust. Beides stetig. Ruhig und langsam, fast, als würde er schlafen. 

„Er lebt.”, wiederholte er etwas fester und im nächsten Moment war Bev neben ihm, presste ihre Finger gegen Richies Hals und keuchte leise, als sie das spüren konnte, was auch Eddie spürte. 

Leben. 

„Richie?”, fragte sie vorsichtig, drehte sein Gesicht in ihre Richtung, bekam aber, genau wie Eddie, keine Reaktion. Nichtmal ansatzweise. 

„Was hat Es nur mit ihm gemacht?”, fragte Ben leise und Bill ließ sich ebenfalls langsam zu ihnen auf den Boden sinken, Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen. „E-es hat be-bestimmt was mit d-diesem L-l-licht zu tun.” 

Die anderen nickten nur leicht. Ja, das glaubte Eddie auch. Sie alle hatten sich abgewandt, aber Es musste Richie gezwungen haben, direkt in dieses Licht zu schauen. Und damit hatte er ihn irgendwie ... gebrochen. 

Sie versuchten es alle. Ihn anzusprechen, ihn dazu zu bringen, auf irgendetwas zu reagieren. Nichts half. 

Mike war es, der Richie schließlich aufsetzte, nur, um festzustellen, dass er danach selbstständig sitzen blieb. Sie sahen sich fragend an und halfen Richie vorsichtig auf die Füße. Und er blieb stehen. Bill tastete schließlich nach seiner Hand, hob leicht seinen Arm an und ließ ihn los. Und Eddie fühlte frische Tränen in ihm hochsteigen, als er ihn regungslos in der Luft hängen ließ. 

Eddie griff nach Richies Hand, umfasste sie vorsichtig und zog leicht daran. „Komm, sehen wir zu, dass wir hier rauskommen.” 

Die ersten Schritte ging er vorsichtig und langsam, aber Richie folgte ihm ohne Probleme, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, aber Eddie bezweifelte, dass er dies auch dann noch tun würde, wenn Eddie ihn jetzt loslassen oder selbst stehen bleiben würde. Bei dem Gedanken umfasste er die größere Hand in seiner fester, aber im Gegensatz zu jedem anderen Mal, wenn sie einander Hand in Hand gehalten hatten, spürte er keinerlei Gegendruck, Richies Finger lagen regungslos zwischen seinen. 

Sie schwiegen, während sie sich auf den Weg nach draussen machten und blieben stehen, als sie wieder im Freien standen. „Was machen wir jetzt?”, wollte Ben wissen und Eddie schluckte, hörte, wie Stan neben ihm tief Luft holte. „Wir müssen ihn nach Hause bringen.”, sagte er leise und Bill fuhr ruckartig zu ihm herum. „N-n-n-nach Hause? W-wie willst d-du das e-erklären?”, wollte er mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Richie wissen. Richie machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er auch nur ansatzweise etwas von der Unterhaltung mitbekommen, dennoch drückte Eddie seine Hand fester. 

„Erklären?”, wollte Stan fassungslos wissen. „Wir können das nicht erklären, aber was willst du sonst machen? Richie irgendwo in den Barrens verstecken? Was willst du seinen Eltern dann sagen? Unsere Eltern wissen, dass wir heute zusammen gewesen sind. Wenn wir Richie nicht nach Hause bringen, werden sie sich Sorgen machen. Ihn suchen lassen. Und uns fragen, warum wir nicht besser auf ihn aufgepasst haben.”  
„Ich schätze, diese Frage wird auch so auftreten.”, sagte Mike leise und sah Richie an. „Und berechtigt sein.” 

Eddie schluckte bei dem Gedanken. „Es ist meine Schuld.”, sagte er dann und die anderen sahen ihn an. „Was?”, wolte Bev wissen und Eddie wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus. „Es hat Richie nur angegriffen, weil -” 

Ja, weil was?  
Weil Richies Angst ins Unermessliche gestiegen war, als es Eddie gewesen war, der angegriffen worden war? 

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „E-es ist nicht deine Schuld. W-ir wissen alle, dass R-r-richie und du eine b-besondere Bindung haben. E-es war klar, dass er A-angst hat, wenn du i-in G-gefahr bist. Du kannst das n-nicht beeinflussen. Und w-wenn ist es o-ohnehin meine Schuld. I-ich hab euch d-da reingezogen.” 

Sein Blick ruhte schuldbewusst auf Richie. „I-ich hätte ihn b-beschützen müssen.”, sagte er leise, schenkte Eddie aber ein leichtes Lächeln. „S-staddessen hat er d-dich beschützt.” 

Ja, ohne es zu wollen. Ohne es steuern zu können. Dennoch hatte er ... gelächelt. 

Ein Weile war es still, dann seufzte Bill. „I-ich weiß, S-st-stan hat recht. W-wir müssen ihn n-nach Hause bringen.” 

* * * 

Richie nach Hause zu bringen war eine stille Angelegenheit. Dass er nicht selbst Fahhrad fahren konnte, war klar, bis dahin war es auch noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er fuhr oft genug mit Billl auf Silver mit, es war nichts Neues und auch nichts Aussergewöhnliches. 

Aber Ben und Mike hatten Richie zu zweit hinter Bill auf Silver heben müssen, weil er nicht einmal ansatzweise mitgeholfen hatte, selber raufzuklettern. Eddie hatte versucht, Richies Finger irgendwie dazu zu bringen sich an Bill festzuhalten. Es funktionierte auch. Irgendwie. Richies Finger blieben in Bills Shirt, nachdem Eddie sie sanft in die richtige Position gebracht hatte, er bezweifelte aber, dass Richie tatsächlich in der Lage war, sich ernsthaft an ihm festzuhalten, sollte die Situation es verlangen. 

Er hatte Bill noch nie so vorsichtig Fahrrad fahren sehen. 

Sie sprachen nicht ein Wort. Hatten es nicht, als sie Richie auf Silver bugsiert hatten und taten es auch während der Fahrt nicht. Und auch jetzt, als sie im Vorgarten hielten, Richies Finger aus Bills Shirt lösten und zu zweit wieder von Silver herunterhoben, sprachen sie nicht miteinander und sahen sich eigentlich auch kaum an. Es gab nichts zu reden. Sie wussten alle, dass das, was sie jetzt tun mussten, schwerer war, als die anderen Dinge zuvor, und Eddie war sich sicher, dass sie ebenso alle wussten, dass das hier nichts war, was einfach wieder verschwinden würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas, gegen das sie etwas tun konnten. Wie denn auch? Sie wussten ja nicht einmal so wirklich, was passiert war. 

Eddie spürte, wie seine Augen brannten, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete zittrig ein paar Mal tief durch. Wenn er jetzt in Tränen ausbrechen würde, würde er so schnell nicht mehr aufhören können. Heute abend, wenn er allein in seinem Bett lag, würde er das zulassen, aber nicht jetzt. 

Die anderen sahen sich unsicher an, und letztendlich war es Bev, die die Initiative ergriff, Richie an die Hand nahm und sanft hinter sich herzog, bei den Stufen der Veranda darauf achtend, dass er nicht darüber stolperte, an der Tür aber wartete, bis sie alle bei ihnen standen. Dann war es Stan, der an der Tür schellte. 

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Richies Mutter die Tür öffnete, zunächst offenbar etwas überrascht über den Haufen an Kindern vor ihrer Tür, ehe sie ihnen dann aber ein Lächeln schenkte. „Hallo, Kinder. Habt ihr -” 

Sie brach ab, als ihr Blick auf ihren Sohn fiel, unmöglich das Weiß übersehen könnend, dass sein sonst so warmes Braun überschattete. Eddie sah, wie sie blass wurde und ihn und die anderen nicht mehr zu sehen schien. „Richard?”, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang einen Ton höher, als noch vor ein paar Sekunden. Natürlich erhielt sie keine Reaktion. „Richard!”, sprach sie ihn ein weiteres Mal an, trat auf ihn zu, umfasste sein Gesicht, wollte seinen Blick in ihren lenken, doch Richie reagierte auf seine Mutter genau so wenig, wie auf einen von ihnen. 

Egal, wie oft sie seinen Namen rief, über seine Wangen strich, durch seine Haare, ihn leicht schüttelte, Richie reagierte auf Nichts davon. Und Eddie konnte sehen, dass seine Mom panisch wurde. Sie schrie nach ihrem Mann, der kurz darauf ebenfalls auf der Veranda auftauchte, aber genau so viel Erfolg hatte wie seine Frau. „Was ist passiert?”, wollte er schließlich wissen, an keinen von ihnen bestimmt, aber Eddie wusste, dass er nicht mit Richie sprach, in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu bekommen. 

Es war Stan, der sich leicht räusperte. „Wir ... haben ihn so gefunden.”, sagte er und schluckte leicht. „Wir haben verstecken gespielt, Richie als einzigen noch nicht gefunden. Und ... als wir ihn dann gefunden haben, war er ... bereits so.” 

Wenthworth Tozier sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, als würde er überlegen, ob er ihm glauben sollte oder nicht, nickte dann aber leicht. Sie hatten ihre Gründe gehabt, Stan die Geschichte erzählen zu lassen. Er kannte Richie am längsten, ebenso seine Eltern, ihm vertrauten sie definitv am meisten.  
Und die Geschichte war die einzige, die ihnen eingefallen war. Eine, bei der sie nichts erklären mussten. Weil sie es nicht erklären _konnten_. Nicht einmal dann, wenn sie die Wahrheit hätten sagen können. 

Richies Vater nickte noch einmal, hob Richie dann auf seine Arme und ging in schnellen Schritten zum Auto. „Wir fahren sofort ins Krankenhaus.” 

* * *

Es war nicht so, als hätte Eddie wirklich erwartet, dass irgendwelche Ärzte Richie irgendwie würden helfen können. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass es ihn dennoch schwer traf, als sich seine Vermutung schließlich bestätigte. Auch wenn es länger gedauert hatte, als er es angenommen hatte. 

Fast eine Woche war Richie im Krankenhaus, hatte alle möglichen Tests über sich ergehen lassen müssen, auch wenn er nicht den Endruck machte, als würde es ihn kümmern, nicht einmal die, die Nadeln enthielten. 

Richie hasste Ärzte. Jedes Mal, wenn der Schularzt da war, schien es, als könnte es für ihn nichts Schlimmeres geben. Jetzt zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen. Das war fast schlimmer als die Tatsache, dass keiner dieser Tests irgendetwas brachte. 

Sein Blut war unauffällig, seine Organe gesund, seine Vitalwerte eher so, als wie sie im Schlaf sein sollten, ansonsten dennoch nicht besorgniserregend. Sein Gehirn arbeitete normal. Keiner der Ärzte schien auch nur den Ansatz einer Ahnung zu haben, was nicht stimmte. Letztendlich schoben sie es auf einen schweren Schock. Es erklärte die Veränderung seiner Augen nicht, aber es war das einzige, was wenigstens einigermaßen als Diagnose in Frage kam. 

Eine Diagnose, mit der er schließlich nach Hause entlassen wurde. 

Das war jetzt zwei Wochen her. 

Seitdem war Eddie so gut wie jeden Tag hier gewesen. Manchmal allein, manchmal mit einem der anderen. Manchmal auch nur die anderen, oder einer von ihnen. Aber so schwer es Eddie auch fiel, Richie so zu sehen, war es schwerer, nicht bei ihm zu sein. Auch wenn kaum etwas an den Jungen von vor drei Wochen erinnerte. Das Energiebündel, voller Leben, das niemals still sein konnte. Nichts davon traf mehr auf ihn zu. 

Stattdessen bewegte er sich gar nicht, wenn ihn nicht jemand anderes dazu brachte. Atmen war das einzige, das er noch selbstständig tat. 

Seine Eltern holten ihn morgens aus dem Bett, um ihn zu waschen und anzuziehen. Dann fütterten sie ihn. Nur püriertes Essen, nichts, das er kauen musste, denn das tat er nicht, er schluckte seine Mahlzeiten lediglich. Reiner Reflex. 

Sein Tagesablauf war immer der Selbe. Seine Eltern setzten ihn vor den Fernseher, bis es Mittagessen gab, für Richie wieder Püriertes. 

Meist war danach die Zeit, in der Eddie oder die anderen kamen. Eddie wusste, dass jeder von ihnen sein eigenes Ritual mit ihm entwickelt hatte. Irgendetwas, um wenigstens so zu tun, als sei alles in Ordnung. War es nicht. Würde es vielleicht nie wieder sein. 

Bev setzte sich zu ihm, manchmal nur, um mit ihm dumme Filme zu gucken, machmal, um ihm von ihrem Tag zu erzählen, darüber, was sie ihn der Schule getan hatten, egal ob es der Schulstoff war, oder einfach nur, was sie in der Cafeteria gegessen hatten. 

Ben las ihm vor, manchmal Geschichten, manchmal einfach ineressante Dinge, die er in Zeitungen oder auch Zeitschriften gefunden hatte. Oder sie hörten zusammen Musik. 

Mike sah sich Comics mit Richie an, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob Richie überhaupt noch in der Lage war, zu sehen. 

Bill war derjenige, der ihn auch mit nach draussen nahm, es schaffte, ihn irgendwie auf Silver zu fixieren, um mit ihm durch die Barrens zu fahren. 

Stan ... Ja, Stan. Eddie war sich sicher, dass es von ihnen allen Stan am meisten traf. Vielleicht sogar mehr als ihn selbst. Stan und Richie kannten sich seit dem Kindergarten, waren immer schon beste Freunde gewesen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb er oft nur stumm neben ihm saß, ohne zu sprechen oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Und jedes Mal zusammenzuckte, wenn Richies Eltern in regelmäßigen Abständen kamen, um Richie zur Toilette zu bringen. Weil Richie auch das nicht von sich aus tat. 

Und Eddie selbst ... Irgendwie tat er alles davon. Hatte ihm aus seinem Lieblingsbuch vorgelesen, hatte sich Comics mit ihm angesehen, die sie schon Tausend mal zusammen angesehen hatten, auch, wenn er ebenso wenig wusste wie Mike, ob er überhaupt sehen konnte. Er hatte ihm erzählt, was in der Schule passiert war, und mehr als einmal war seine Stimme dabei gebrochen, während ihm Tränen übers Gesicht gelaufen waren. Und auch wie Stan hatte er einfach nur neben ihm gesessen. An den mutigen Tagen, hatte er dabei seine Hand gehalten, auch wenn er keinerlei Regung dabei zwischen seinen Fingern gespürt hatte. Und an den Tagen, an denen es ihm besonders beschissen gegangen war, hatte er sich gegen Richie gelehnt und auf den Fernseher gestarrt, um wenigstens für einen Augenblick das Gefühl zu haben, es sei wie vorher. 

Eddie wusste, dass Bev die mutigste von ihnen war. Was Richie anging. Denn sie war es gewesen, die seiner Mutter irgendwann sie Schale mit dem Essen abgenomme hatte, um es selbst zu sein, die es ihm anreichte. Eddie hatte es sich auch einmal vorgenommen, hatte es dann aber nicht über sich gebracht. Stan schaffte es nicht einmal, im selben Raum zu sein, wenn Richie ... ja, gefüttert wurde. 

Das Dinge wie diese nötig waren, war eines der Dinge, die Eddie nachts nicht schlafen ließen. Ihn füttern. Ihn waschen. Ihn ... auf die Toilette setzen. 

Eddie wusste, dass Richie es hassen würde. Richie war Bewegung. Und Geräusch. Und Lachen. Und Freiheit. Richie war ... Leben. Jetzt war er es nicht mehr. Und er würde es hassen. 

Und Eddie fragte sich, ob Richie noch mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah. Offensichtlich schienen sie es alle zu denken, oder zumindest zu hoffen, denn sonst würden sie mit ihm keine Comics anschauen oder ihm etwas vorlesen. 

Auf der anderen Seite hoffte Eddie manchmal, dass es nicht so war. Damit er das alles hier nicht mitbekam. Und dann saß Eddie, wie jetzt, neben ihm, sah ihn an und konnte nicht fassen, welche Horrorgedanken durch seinen Kopf schossen, und er nicht anders konnte, als die Arme um den anderen zu schlingen und zu weinen und zu beten, dass Richie ihm verzieh. 

* * *

Sie saßen in den Barrens, alle zusammen. Eddie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es je so still gewesen war, wenn sie alle zusammen gewesen waren. Sie waren Kinder, man sollte meinen, dass es da gar nicht so still sein konnte, wenn kein Lehrer da war, der sie dazu zwang. 

Mehr als das allerdings war es nie so still, wenn Richie da war. Zumindest war es früher so gewesen. Nichts von alledem was Richie jetzt war, war er früher gewesen. Still – sowohl was Geräusche, als auch, was Bewegung anging. Hilflos. Abhängig. Ohne Leben. 

Ohne Leben. Hieß das nicht ... tot? 

Eddie schluckte schwer bei diesem Gedanken und sah zu Richie, der zwischen Stan und Bev auf dem Boden saß, seine rechte Hand in der von Bev, die Finger unbewegt, während Bevs Daumen Kreise auf seinem Handrücken zog, auch wenn Eddie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. 

Es war Oktober und sicher einer letzten noch schönen Tage in diesem Jahr, vielleicht der letzte, den sie in den Barrens ausnutzen konnten. Eddie wusste, dass sich für keinen von ihnen die Frage stellte, ob Richie dabei sein sollte oder nicht. Er gehörte dazu, das würde er immer, und wenn Eddie ehrlich war, glaubte er auch nicht, dass sie viel gesprächiger wären, wenn er nicht dabei wäre. Es war in der Schule nicht anders. Natürlich aßen sie zusammen in der Cafetria, so wie sonst auch, aber es war ... anders. Richie war ihr Energiebündel, und sein Fehlen war genau das. Das Fehlen von Energie, zumindest kam es Eddie so vor. 

Die Idee, dass sie zusammen herkommen war von Ben gekommen und er hatte auch Richies Eltern gefragt. Seine Mutter hatte nicht ausgesehen, als sei sie davon begeistert und Eddie konnte sie verstehen. Als Maggie Tozier ihren Sohn das letzte Mal in die Barrens hatte gehen lassen, war er nicht so zurückgekommen, wie er zuvor das Haus verlassen hatte. Ihr Mann hatte ihr schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und sie hatte geseufzt, ehe sie genickt hatte. Ihr Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. Was sollte jetzt noch passieren? 

Kühler Wind kam auf und Eddie fröstelte. Die anderen auch. Außer Richie. Fror er? Spürte er, ob es warm oder kalt war? 

„Wir sollten gehen.”, sagte Beverly und strich Richie die Haare aus der Stirn, die der Wind dorthin geweht hatte. Die anderen nickten zustimmend und standen auf, Stan zog Richie auf die Füße, und Mike hob ihn mit Ben hinter Bill auf Silver, das zusammen mit den anderen Fahrrädern an den Bäumen hinter ihnen stand. 

Eddie fuhr etwas hinter Bill, Bev dicht neben sich. „Er hat nächste Woche Geburtstag.”, sagte sie nach einer Weile. Er nickte. Ja, er wusste das. Richies Geschenk hatte er schon im Mai gekauft. Weil er gewusst hatte, wie sehr er sich dieses blöde Videospiel gewünscht hatte. Und weil er wusste, dass Richie nicht mal dann sein Taschengeld würde sparen können, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. 

Ein Videospiel. Er ... vielleicht würde er nie wieder ein Videospielt spielen können. Eddie wollte diesen Gedanken nicht haben. Aber wie konnte er das nicht denken? Im tiefsten Inneren und bisher nur nachts, wenn er allein im Dunkeln in seinem Bett lag. Der Gedanke, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten, was Es Richie angetan hatte. Keine Ahnung hatten, was sie dagegen tun, wie sie Richie helfen sollten. Und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden. Und Eddie wusste, dass die einzige logische Schlussfolgerung daraus war, dass ... Richie so bleiben würde. Für immer. 

Seine Sicht verschwamm, sein Rad geriet für einen Moment ins Straucheln. Bevs Stimme, die seinen Namen rief ließ ihn zusammenzucken, heftig blinzeln und sein Rad scharf abbremsen. Beverly hielt dicht neben ihm und auch die anderen hielten nach und nach an. Bev sah ihn erschrocken an. „Alles okay?”, wollte sie wissen und er nickte, auch wenn er sich hastig mit dem Ärmel Tränen von den Wangen wischen musste. 

Die anderen sahen ihn weiterhin an und er erkannte an ihren Gesichtern, dass sie wussten, dass er log. Aber was sollte er auch sagen?  
Die Gedanken, die er gerade hatte, waren so heftig und grauenvoll durch seinen Kopf geschossen, dass er überrascht davon war, dass er nicht an Ort und Stelle zusammenbrach. 

Richie würde – wahrscheinlich – für immer so bleiben. Er würde niemals heiraten oder Kinder bekommen. Ausziehen und einen Job haben. Niemals auf College gehen. Sie alle würden es vermutlich tun. Derry verlassen, aufs College gehen, eine Zukunft, eine Familie haben. Und Richie?

Eddie schluckte schwer. Konnten sie das? Würde er das können? Richie hier allein lassen, so wie er jetzt war? Seine Eltern würden sich nicht für immer um ihn kümmern können. Was würden sie tun? Ihn in ein ... Heim geben? Für Pflegefälle? 

Eddie spürte, wie ihm schlecht wurde und er schluckte etwas runter, das nach saurer Galle schmeckte. Ihm wurde erst bewusst, dass er weinte, als er ein paar Arme spürte, das sich um ihn legte. Er erkannte Ben und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, konnte aber spüren, wie Ben den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß.”, sagte er nur leise und Eddie wurde klar, dass er nicht der einzige war, der furchtbare Gedanken wie diese hatte. Also presste er fest die Augen zusammen, grub seine Finger ins Bens Shirt und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. 

* * *

Es war mit Abstand der depremierendste Geburtstag, auf dem er je gewesen war. Und das schloss jeden einzelnen Geburtstag ein, den er allein mit seiner Mutter verbracht hatte, eingepfercht in ihre kleine Küche, ohne Kuchen, weil sie der Meinung war, der Zucker würde ihm nur schaden, als Geschenke neue Pillendosen oder warme Pullover für den Winter, obwohl er im April Geburtstag hatte, ohne Freunde, weil sie sagte, er bräuchte keinen anderen Menschen außer ihr in seinem Leben. 

Eddie hatte jeden einzelnen gehasst, und er hatte sie dafür gehasst, und dennoch würde er lieber noch 1000 solcher Geburtstage feiern, als den, auf dem er jetzt war. 

Richie war sich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er Geburtstag hatte, das „Happy Birthday” Banner glich mehr einem schlechten Witz als etwas anderem und auf dem Tisch mit den Geschenken standen eingepackte Pakete, die Richie ohnehin nicht selbst auspacken konnte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mit deren Inhalt nichts anfangen konnte. 

Richies Eltern sahen aus, als wären sie überall gerade lieber als hier, auch wenn zumindest sein Vater es einigermaßen verstecken konnte.  
Er saß neben Richie, strich ihm immer mal wieder übers Haar, flüsterte ihm Dinge zu, die Eddie von seinem Platz aus nicht verstehen konnte, gab ihm zermatschten Kuchen zu essen und Eddie wusste, er würde es auch sein, der mit Richie zusammen die Geschenke auspackte.  
Seine Mutter sah ihren Sohn allerdings immer wieder an, als würde ihr jeder dieser Blicke das Herz brechen, und wenn es stimmte, was Stan von seinen Eltern gehört hatte, hatte Richies Mutter sich über eine Einrichtung für ... spezielle Kinder in Bangor informiert. Stan sagte, Richies Vater sei dagegen und auch, dass noch nichts feststände, ebenso dass Maggie Tozier in Tränen ausgebrochen war, als sie Stans Mutter daovn erzählt hatte. 

Und Eddie hatte Angst. Er kannte seine Mutter gut genug. Bangor war mehr als eine Autostunde entfernt, sie würde ihn niemals hinfahren, damit er Richie besuchen konnte. Richie so zu sehen wie jetzt war schlimm. Die Vorstellung, ihn gar nicht mehr zu sehen war jedoch deutlich schlimmer. 

Er sah zu, wie Wentworth Tozier tatsächlich mit seinem Sohn die Geschenke auspackte, blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, ehe er aufstand und nach dem Spiel griff, welches er Richie geschenkt hatte. 

Wentworth nickte nur, als er fragte, ob er es mit Richie ausprobieren konnte, also griff er nach der Hand des anderen, zog ihn vorsichtig auf die Füße und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, ließ sich dort mit ihm auf dem Boden vor den Fernseher sinken und legte das Spiel ein. 

Schon bei der Eingabe des Namens für den Spieler musste Eddie schwer schlucken und seine Augen brannten, also schloss er sie einen Augenblick und atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, ständig zu heulen. Er hatte das Ganze so satt, und er wusste nicht, ob er am liebsten die Kanalisation zurückwollte, um Es zu suchen, zu hoffen, dass Es nicht tot war, um Es zu zwingen rückgängig zu machen, was auch immer Es Richie angetan hatte. Oder ob er lieber Richie eine reinhauen wollte, ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, nie wieder glücklich werden zu können, dauernd zu weinen und traurig zu sein, Richie anzuschreien, wieso er zugelassen hatte, dass Es ihm so etwas antun konnte, warum er einen Angriff auf ihn selbst anscheinend so viel weniger schlimm gefunden hatte, als einen Angriff auf ihn – Eddie. 

Und Eddie hasste Richie dafür, hasste Es für das und alles andere, hasste sich selbst. Weil er das hier zugelassen hatte. Weil er Richie nicht hatte beschützen können. Und weil er ihm auch jetzt nicht helfen konnte. 

Und obwohl er sich so sehr vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu weinen, merkte er, wie das Spiel auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm verschwamm. 

Er hatte vorher nie weinen können, ohne dass Richie direkt bei ihm gewesen war. Ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn die Situation es verlangte und einen blöden Spruch gemacht, bei dem Eddie nicht anders gekonnt hatte als zu lachen, und das war so typisch _Richie_. 

Denn Richie konnte nicht ertragen, wenn einer von ihnen traurig war, schien einen sechsten Sinn dafür zu haben, wenn dem so war, ebenso dafür, ob es jetzt besser war, sie zu trösten oder zum lachen zu bringen und wenn Eddie jetzt die Augen schloss, konnte er fast spüren, wie Richies Finger sich in seinen Haaren anfühlten, wenn er sanft hindurchstrich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da war, dass er nicht allein war und dass, egal wie beschissen es ihm auch gerade ging, es diesen einen Menschen gab, der ... der, wenn Eddie ehrlich war, alles für ihn war. Natürlich liebte er jeden seiner Freunde, würde alles für jeden einzelnen für ihnen tun, aber Richie ... _Richie_. 

Richie war schon immer anders gewesen. Für ihn. Sie waren füreinander immer etwas anderes gewesen, und wenn Eddie ehrlich war, hatte er das immer schon gewusst. Und mit dem was Richie passiert war, hatte er bewiesen, dass er Recht hatte. Eddie hatte diesen Beweis weder gewollt, noch gebraucht, und das war der Grund weshalb Eddie sich nicht sicher war, ob er Richie das je würde verzeihen können. 

Schluckend holte noch einmal Luft und ließ langsam den Controller sinken, den er in den Händen hielt. „Weißt du, ich wollte das nicht.”, sagte er dann langsam, und ihm wurde klar, dass er das was passiert war, nie angesprochen hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob merkst, was um dich herum passiert. Ob du uns hörst, spürst, dass wir bei dir sind, spürst, wie sehr ... wie sehr du geliebt wirst. Von deinen Eltern. Von deinen Freunden. Von ... mir.” 

Das letzte Wort war nur leise über seine Lippen gekommen und er drehte langsam den Kopf, sah Richie an, der weiterhin unbewegt neben ihm saß und an die selbe Stelle starrte, an die er schon gestarrt hatte, als Eddie ihn an diesen Platz gesetzt hatte. 

Eddie rutschte dichter an ihn heran, bis er genau vor ihm saß und streckte langsam die Hand nach ihm aus, bis seine Finger die weichen Locken berührten und sie an einer Seite sanft hinter sein Ohr schoben. „Wir vermissen dich.”, sagte er dann leise und seufzte. „ _Ich_ vermisse dich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dämlicher Idiot mir so fehlen könntest. Deine blöden Sprüche und dein nerviges Wippen mit dem Fuß, wenn du dich in der Schule langweilst.” 

Er schluckte. „Deine Mom-Sprüche und die Tasache, dass du einfach nicht die Klappe halten kannst.” 

Weitere Tränen brannten auf seinen Wangen und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Tatsache, dass du willst, dass jeder um dich rum glücklich ist und du einfach alles für deine Freunde tun würdest.” 

Ein Geräusch, das viel zu sehr nach einem Schluchzen klang drang aus seiner Kehle und seine Hand glitt weiter in Richies Nacken, er setzte sich weiter auf und rutschte noch dichter an ihn heran. „Dass du jeden von uns zum lachen bringen kannst, egal wie beschissen es uns geht und dass du dich immer zurückstellst, wenn es um uns geht, auch wenn du immer versuchst es zu verstecken.” 

Er sah Richie an, der einfach nur durch ihn hindurchstarrte und überbrückte bis auf einen winzigen Spalt die ohnehin schon geringe Distanz. „Dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass ich mich in dich verliebe und ich es dir sagen möchte, auch wenn ich eine unglaubliche Schiss davor habe.”

Eddie überbrückte auch den letzten Rest Distanz und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig und sanft auf die von Richie, wollte es spüren, wenigstens ein einziges Mal, Richie zeigen, was er ihm bedeutete, und dieses eine Mal das „Was-wäre-wenn” zu spüren, auch wenn es ihm das Herz brach. Ebenso sanft und vorsichtig, wie er den Kuss begonnen hatte, löste er sich auch dann auch wieder von ihm. „Bitte Richie ...” 

* * *

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er es sich einbildete. 

Aber über dieses verhasste Weiß in Richies Augen legte sich das so bekannte Braun und ehe Eddies Hirn begriff, ging ein Ruck durch Richies Körper, während er scharf und heftig Luft einzog und sich zittrige Finger in Eddies Shirt gruben. 

Richie atmete ein paar zittrige Atemzüge, mit geöffnetem Mund, als würde er zu wenig Sauerstoff bekommen, die Finger weiter in Eddies Shirt vergraben, die braunen Augen auf ihn gerichtet und Eddie ... konnte ihn nur anstarren. 

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, vielleicht eine Minute, oder zwei, ehe Eddie schwer schluckend den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, doch Richie kam ihm zuvor. „Heilige ... scheiße.”, brachte er hervor, es klang heiser und rau, so ungenutzt und gar nicht nach Richie, und Eddie öffnete abermals den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, dieses Mal war es das Klirren von Geschirr, dass ihm dazwischenkam und er und Richie zuckten zusammen, sahen zur Tür, in der Richies Mutter stand, das Glas Eistee, welches sicher für Eddie gewesen war, zerschellt zu ihren Füßen liegend. Eddie glaubte nicht, dass ihr je etwas gleichgültiger gewesen war. 

Sie brachte ungläubig Richies Namen heraus, und es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe Richies Dad und die anderen, wahrscheinlich angelockt durch das Zerschellen des Glases, hinter ihr auftauchten und ebenso erstarrt stehen blieben. 

Eddie sah, wie Richie schluckte, ihn kurz ansah, ein zögerliches Grinsen auf den Lippen, ehe er sich etwas ungeschickt auf die Füße kämpfte. Eddie stand ebenfalls langsam auf – sicherlich ebenso ungeschickt und ein wenig zittrig –, sah, wie Richies Augen von seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden zu dem Geburtstagsbanner wanderten, und Eddie sah die Verwirrung und das Unverständnis in seinen Augen, doch Erklärungen würden wohl erst später folgen, denn ehe Richie auch nur ansatzweise fragen konnte, was hier los war, wurde er von Stan regelrecht von den Füßen gerissen, als dieser mit voller Wucht gegen ihn prallte, die Arme um seine Schultern schlingend, während er sein Gesicht in Richies Schulter grub und Eddie ihn hemmungslos schluchzen hörte. Eddie hatte nur sehr selten gesehen, dass ausgerechnet Stan eine so heftige emotionale Reaktion gezeigt hatte, vor allem jemand anderem gegenüber. 

Richie hatte Mühe, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, erwiderte die Umarmung aber langsam, drehte sich dabei halb zu Eddie um, sah ihn fragend an, doch was sollte Eddie schon groß sagen?  
Das würde ein längeres Gespräch werden müssen. Über das, was passiert war, über die vergangenen Wochen. Und über das, was Richie offenbar aus seiner Starre hatte erwachen lassen. Eddie konnte noch Richies Lippen auf seinen spüren, auch, wenn er den Kuss nicht erwidert hatte, den Geschmack von Schokolade auf seinen Lippen, das, was er dabei empfunden hatte, das was ... 

Eddie schluckte, während er beobachtete, wie Stan langsam von Richie abbließ, nur, um Platz für Richies Vater zu machen, der erst die Hand nach seinem Sohn ausstreckte, fast vorsichtig seine Wange berührte, seinen Namen auf seinen Lippen, ehe er die Arme um Richies schmalen Körper schlang, ihn hochhob, gleichgültig, dass Richie dazu wahrscheinlich zu alt war, ihn mit einem Arm haltend, während seine freie Hand sich in Richies Haare schob, die Augen geschlossen, auch wenn es die Tränen darin nicht verstecken konnte. Richies Mom stand daneben, schien nicht recht zu wissen, ob sie ihr Kind berühren sollte oder nicht. 

Eddie war sich den Blicken der anderen bewusst, besonders Beverlys, fast wissend, doch im Moment konnte ihm das alles nicht gleichgültiger sein. 

Sein Blick war fest auf Richie geheftet. Sie würden reden müssen, ja. Das alles hier würde Zeit zum heilen brauchen, auch dessen war er sich bewusst. Auch wusste er, dass es Dinge ändern – ihre Beziehung zueinander ändern – würde, doch im Moment spielte das alles kaum eine Rolle. 

Richie war wieder bei ihnen. Alles andere ... alles andere konnte warten. Sie hatten Zeit.


End file.
